Blaze Possible: Episode 1: Crush
by kpFan739
Summary: Various Kim Possible episodes have fallen into the hands of Sonic the Hedgehog and company. The Solerton High School dance is coming up and Blaze desperately needs a date. She wants to ask Sonic to go with her, does she have what it takes?


**BLAZE POSSIBLE: CRUSH**

A kpFan739 Fanfiction

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Kim Possible © Disney

**Cast**

Blaze the Cat as Kim Possible

Silver the Hedgehog as Ron Stoppable

Cheese the Chao as Rufus

Miles "Tails" Prower as Wade Load

Eggman-Nega as Dr. Drakken

Fiona Fox as Shego

Sonic the Hedgehog as Josh Mankey

Rouge the Bat as Bonnie Rockwaller

Amy Rose as Tara

Cosmo the Seedrian, Sally Acorn, Julie Su, and Bunnie Rabbot as the other Middleton (Solerton) cheerleaders

Big the Cat as Dr. James Possible

Ember the Cat (OC) as Dr. Ann Possible

Flare and Smokey the Cat (OCs) as Jim and Tim Possible

Yuji Naka as Nakasumi San (Naka San)

Sonia the Hedgehog as Naka San's assistant

Mina the Mongoose as Britina

Manic the Hedgehog as Heinrich (Don't Ask!)

**Chapter 1: Hottie Alert**

**Solerton High School (Spirit Week! Dance Friday) **

It was before class starts and Silver Stoppable has misplaced Cheese, his pet Chao.

"Cheese, Cheese? Here boy!" Silver said while searching through his locker.

His long time best friend Blaze Possible walked up to him.

"Hey Silver!" Blaze said.

"Shhh, Cheese has gone missing" Silver told Blaze.

"Maybe he's in the ChaoGarden" Blaze told Silver.

"Not likely Blaze, it's Spirit Week, if the little guy missed it, he'd be crushed" Silver explained to Blaze.

Suddenly all of Silver's items fell out of his locker and onto the ground.

"*gasps* CHEESE!" Silver shouted.

Then something started tickling Silver from his pants, he put his hand in there and grabbed Cheese.

"Cheese!" Silver said happily.

Cheese yawned.

Blaze looked at Cheese strangely.

"A Chao, Silver ever thought about getting a normal pet?" Blaze asked.

"Like what?" Silver asked.

"Something that's an actual animal species" Blaze told Silver.

Cheese blew a tiny raspberry at Blaze.

"Never be normal, that's the Silver Stoppable motto!" Silver said.

Blaze was shocked, had a goofy smile on her face, and was eyeing something…or someone.

"Blaze, BP, Blaze Possiblé?" Silver asked Blaze while moving his arm around her face.

Silver turned the other way and saw a handsome blue hedgehog putting up a poster for the Spirit Week dance.

"Oh…Sonic the Hedgehog!" Silver said in jealousy.

"Sonic!" Cheese said.

**Blaze Possible theme song**

"OH YEAH!, I'm your basic average cat, and I'm here to save the world, can't stop me cuz I'm Blaze Possible!  
There is nothing I can't do, when danger calls just know that I am on my way (know that I am on my way!)  
It doesn't matter where or when there's trouble, if you just call my name, Blaze Possible!  
Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me, when you wanna page me it's okay!  
Whenever you need

me I'll be there, Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me!  
Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me!  
It doesn't matter where, doesn't matter when!  
I will be there for you till the very end!  
Danger or trouble, I'm there on the double, you know that you always can call, Blaze Possible!  
Blaze: So What's the Sitch?  
Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me!"

**Back at Solerton High**

Silver turned to Blaze.

"Amp down Blaze, someone might think you're crushing on Sonic" Silver told Blaze.

"Sonic!" Cheese said again.

Silver put Cheese back in his pocket and found out Blaze has left.

"Huh? Blaze?" Silver asked.

"What's this say to you?" Sonic asked Blaze.

Blaze was very nervous.

"Oh, it's, it's, uh, you know, I mean, yeah, totally, uhhh?" Blaze said.

"Hey, you're Blaze Possible, you were on the news last week, saved some ambassador or something?" Sonic asked Blaze.

"Umm? Yeah" Blaze said.

"That was Way Past Cool!" Sonic told Blaze as he walked over to his class.

"Yeah, thanks, *giggles*, bye!" Blaze said.

School bell rings and cuts to Blaze and Silver walking through the halls.

"I can't even form a sentence around Sonic, how am I gonna ask him to Friday's dance?" Blaze asked.

"Ask Sonic? I don't know Blaze, don't you think it might feel, awkward, with us?" Silver asked.

"Us?" Blaze asked.

"Well we always go together" Silver said.

"Yeah, but that's as, you know friends and this time I was thinking about lining up a, you know?" Blaze said.

"An enemy?" Silver asked.

"A date" Blaze told Silver.

"Date, right, date like dating, dating in a date kind of way, I can do that, the date thing" Silver told Blaze.

"Great, so who are you gonna ask?" Blaze asked.

"For me to get a date, who am I not gonna ask?" Silver answered.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! **

The "Blazunicator" beeped, Blaze answered it, it was her cyber buddy, Tails.

"Hey Tails, what up?" Blaze asked.

"Meet me at your locker" Tails said.

Blaze was entering her locker combination and opened the door, there was a computer screen plugged right into the locker. Tails appeared on the screen.

"You won't believe how many hits we're getting on the site, everyone wants your help" Tails told Blaze.

"Vanilla the Rabbit needs someone to feed her Chao, for a week" Silver told Blaze while looking at a printout that Tails printed out.

"Seven days, eight Chao" Blaze said.

"One ChaoGarden, I know your website says you can do anything but you have to draw the line, hey long distance, Tokyo I love the French!" Silver said.

"That's one an emergency; I'll stream the security tape!" Tails said as he sent them the security video from Tokyo.

The security tape played and a mysterious figure swung over and punched the camera.

"Whoa, rewind and freeze Tails" Blaze told Tails.

Tails rewound the tape and froze it, it was Eggman-Nega.

"Eggman-Nega" Blaze said.

"Our arch enemy, well your arch enemy, you know I don't think he even knows my name" Silver added.

"Come on Silver, let's jet!" Blaze said.

"Oh yeah, going to Tokyo on a school night, how are we gonna get there?" Silver asked.

"I'll phone a friend" Blaze said.

**Chapter 2: Eggman-Nega's gonna steal Christmas**

**Mina's private jet**

Blaze called famous songstress, Mina the Mongoose for a lift in her private jet to Tokyo to stop Eggman-Nega.

"Sweet ride" Silver said.

"Thanks for the lift Mina" Blaze said.

"Blaze, duh? Least I could do after you saved my Chicago show" Mina told Blaze.

"The backstage fire was No Big!" Blaze responded.

"For you, maybe, it must be so awesome not to be afraid of anything" Mina told Blaze.

"Fearless, I am not" Blaze said.

"Oh, come on I've seen you wrestle a kraken with your bare hands" Silver told Blaze.

"Yeah, what could scare you?" Mina asked.

"His name's Sonic the Hedgehog" Blaze told Mina.

"Ohhh, crush story" Mina said.

"I feel so ridiculous around him" Blaze continued.

"Just go for it, what's the worst thing that can happen?" Mina told Blaze.

"So Mina, as a pop superstar I bet you miss out on things like school dances with normal average guys" Silver told Mina.

"True" Mina said.

"Friday, dance, you, me, average guy" Silver said.

"No" Mina responded.

"See, was that so hard?" Silver asked Blaze.

"Only to watch" Blaze responded.

**Sega company, Tokyo, Japan**

Blaze and Silver made it to the Sega company in Tokyo, there were choppers surrounding it.

"Thank you for coming Blaze Possible, I am Sonia, translator for Naka San" Sonia told Blaze.

Silver licked his hand and rubbed his hair out of his face.

"You know I'm looking for a lucky someone to go to a dance with" Silver told Sonia.

Sonia turned to Naka San and whispered in his ear, Naka San was shocked and whispered back in her ear.

"Eh, Naka San says he's very flattered but given the current crisis he fears it would be inappropriate to go to the dance" Sonia told Silver.

"No, ew, no, I meant…" Silver said as Blaze pushed him out of the way.

"So, what's the sitch?" Blaze asked.

"They have taken over our entire factory, the workers are trapped inside!" Sonia told Blaze and Silver.

"How many?" Blaze asked.

"Two" Sonia answered.

"Hundred?" Silver asked.

"No, just two, this is the most automated factory in the world" Sonia told Blaze and Silver.

**Outside the factory**

Blaze and Silver were getting ready to grapple onto the factory's roof to see what Eggman-Nega is up to.

Blaze took out her grappling hairdryer and grappled onto the roof and climbed onto it.

"Wait up!" Silver called.

Silver blasted his grapple and his pants ripped off.

"AAAHHH!" Silver screamed.

"Silver, stop playing around" Blaze told Silver.

"Okay, I'm going" Silver said as he grappled another hook, this time his shirt ripped off.

"Aww, are you kidding me?" Silver said.

"Very funny" Blaze said.

"Third time's the charm!" Silver said as he was about to grapple another hook.

**On the roof**

Blaze and Silver were looking through a window on top of the roof and saw Eggman-Nega plotting something big.

"What's Eggman-Nega doing in a video game factory?" Blaze asked.

"Duh, do you know what this factory makes?" Silver asked Blaze.

"Video games?" Blaze responded.

"The Dreamcast, only the fastest graphic system ever" Silver told Blaze.

"So? Video games" Blaze responded.

"It's not coming out back home until Christmas, it's the must have gift of the holiday season *gasps* EGGMAN-NEGA'S GONNA STEAL CHRISTMAS!" Silver said.

"Silver, I know my arch foe, Eggman-Nega wants to take over the world" Blaze told Silver.

"He wants to steal Christmas!" Silver said.

"Take over the world!" Blaze said again.

"Steal Christmas" Silver said as they were climbing down the ladder.

"Take over the world" Blaze said again.

"Steal Christmas" Silver said again.

"Take Over The World!" Blaze said one more time.

"Steal Christmas" Silver said again.

"Shhh, fine whatever" Blaze told Silver.

"Blaze, Eggman-Nega's in the house, is this really the time to fix your makeup?" Silver asked Blaze.

"I see the hostages" Blaze said as she looked through her mirror.

"*gasps* OH NO!" Blaze shouted.

"What?" Silver asked.

"I thought I saw a zit, false alarm" Blaze said as she put her mirror away.

"Okay, I'll free the hostages, you take this, jack it into the video" Blaze told Silver.

"You mean I'm…?" Silver asked.

"The distraction" Blaze finished.

"Awww, I'm always the distraction" Silver said.

Sega's video game assembly line was tricked out into a robot building assembly line with Dr. Robotnik's head appearing periodically on the screens (from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)

"PINGAS!" The screens said.

"PINGAS!" They said again.

"PINGAS!" The screens said again.

"Cartoons make my eyes itch; can't you switch that thing off?" Eggman-Nega asked the two workers.

The workers shook their heads.

Eggman-Nega frowned at them and kicked one of his slacking "Henchbots" in the rear

"Put some greasy elbow into it!" Eggman-Nega told the Henchbot.

"Eggman-Nega!" Fiona Fox said as she tapped on his shoulder.

"AAAAHHH!" Eggman-Nega screamed.

"AAAAHHH!" Fiona screamed.

"Fiona, never sneak up on me like that!" Eggman-Nega told Fiona angrily.

"I wasn't sneaking" Fiona responded.

"Ninjas make more noise than you Fiona, quit it!" Eggman-Nega told Fiona.

"WHASSUP!" Silver said on the monitors.

"Chao TV is on the air!" Silver said while moving Cheese's mouth around.

"That voice" Eggman-Nega said.

"It's Blaze Possible's dopey sidekick" Fiona told Eggman-Nega.

"I can never remember his name" Eggman-Nega said.

"It's Silver Stoppable coming to you, totally live, broadcasted from, wouldn't you like to know?" Silver said.

Eggman-Nega found a string of wires that stretched beyond the crates of video games, and found Silver.

Eggman-Nega snapped at his Henchbots and pointed at the crates and wires.

"Yes evil doers, it's the Cheese and Silver show!" Silver said.

A runaway stock car sped over to Silver and caught him beside the wall.

"You're cancelled!" Eggman-Nega told Silver.

"Silver!" Blaze shouted.

"Blaze Possible!" Fiona said pointing up at Blaze.

"Oh, I remember!" Eggman-Nega said.

"So Blaze Possible, you think you can thwart my plan!" Eggman-Nega continued.

Fiona walked up to Eggman-Nega.

"Don't stop to tell her the plan" Fiona told Eggman-Nega.

"I'll handle this Fiona!" Eggman-Nega told Fiona.

"Yeah, all I know is that every time you stop to blab about your big plan, she wins!" Fiona explained.

"Oh, right" Eggman-Nega said as he activated mechanical drills from his helicopter and took the entire assembly line.

"Let's go!" Fiona said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman-Nega laughed maniacally as he flew away with the factory.

"Quick, where's our helicopter?" Silver asked Blaze.

Blaze facepalms

"We don't have one" she said.

"Ooh too bad" Silver responded.

**Chapter 3: Blaze has a boyfriend!**

**The Possible home**

Blaze and her dad, Big Possible were sitting at the table in the kitchen having breakfast, Big was looking at the newspaper and read about the incident last night.

"I don't believe it, that Eggman-Nega stole a factory, it seems two employees were rescued by world famous teen hero, hey, Blaze Possible, nice work honey!" Big told Blaze.

"Well sure, until I let Eggman-Nega get away, I've got to figure out his plan before he takes over the world, oh and then there's the Sonic thing" Blaze said.

"Sonic? Another mad scientist bent on world conquest?" Big asked.

"So not, Sonic is this guy I want to take to the dance" Blaze told her dad.

"Oh, well don't you and your friend Silver go to school functions together?" Big asked his daughter.

"Yeah, but Silver's a friend and Sonic's a hottie" Blaze said.

"*coughs* I wouldn't just give up without a fight, with Eggman-Nega I mean you better get back on that case, oh and Blazey, let's not talk about hotties at breakfast anymore" Big told Blaze.

Blaze's mother, Ember Possible, who is a brain surgeon walked into the kitchen and overheard what Big and Blaze were talking about.

"Who's a hottie?" she asked.

"We're not talking about it" Big told Ember.

"Sonic the Hedgehog" Blaze told her mother.

Suddenly her two obnoxious younger twin brothers showed up, Flare and Smokey Possible.

"OOOH, BLAZE HAS A BOYFRIEND, BLAZE HAS A BOYFRIEND!" They sang simultaneously.

"Don't make me hurt you" Blaze said angrily.

"Eat your cereal boys" Ember told Flare and Smokey.

"So, is Sonic cute?" Ember asked Blaze.

"He's golden mom" Blaze said.

"Golden, that's good right?" Ember asked.

"Well, I prefer it over hottie" Big said.

"Sonic is so cool, and so smart, and really talented, and kinda quiet…" Blaze said as one of her brother belched.

"Excuse you" Blaze said angrily.

"Wanna know what I think?" Smokey asked Blaze.

"No" Blaze responded.

"Send an anonymous email" Smokey continued.

"I couldn't do that" Blaze said.

"Yeah, you can, you can like route it through Sweden or somewhere and it can't be traced" Flare explained.

Big was looking at the newspaper suspiciously.

"Your principal has been getting anonymous emails from Sweden" Big said suspiciously.

"Uhhh, gotta go!" Flare and Smokey said simultaneously as they left the kitchen.

"Blazey, telling a boy you like him is just like getting into a really cold pool, deep breath, then take the plunge" Ember told Blaze.

**Solerton High School (Need a date? Call Silver)**

Blaze and Silver were heading to class, Blaze swore she's gonna ask Sonic to the dance today.

"Before this day is over I am going to ask Sonic to the dance!" Blaze said.

"And I'm gonna ask, somebody" Silver told Blaze.

"Your standards are so high" Blaze told Silver.

"Flexibility is key Blaze" Silver said.

"Good luck" Blaze said to Silver while thumbing him up.

"Don't need it" Silver said while flipping his hair.

Sonic was putting up more posters for the dance around the school. Blaze thought to herself "Deep breath, then take the plunge!" she took a deep breath and started walking over to him.

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone rushed through the halls, like a busy street. When it finally cleared up Sonic was gone.

Silver was in the library eyeing Nicole and tried asking her to the dance. He hid behind a bookshelf and when Nicole grabbed a book from the shelf, there was Silver's face.

"Hi I'm Silver Sto…ow!" Silver said as Nicole put the book back.

Blaze was in the cafeteria talking to two of the other Solerton girls at a table.

"Sonic will come through that door any minute and I'll just spit it out!" Blaze said while holding a glass of Chaos Cola.

Sonic walked past her and she literally spat it out. All three of them looked at Blaze and she hid under the table.

Silver was in the cafeteria with a large group of girls, trying to make his move.

"This arm is going to the dance on Friday, who wants to be on it?" Silver asked.

Everyone left.

"How about this arm?" Silver asked.

Sonic was in the gym painting a banner for the dance, Blaze was in the locker room in her cheerleading outfit.

"Deep breath, then take the plunge, here it goes!" Blaze said.

"Hi Blaze!" Rouge said while closing the door.

"Rouge" Blaze said with an angry frown.

"You don't mind if I watch, do you?" Rouge asked.

"Watch what?" Blaze asked.

"You, Sonic, it's so obvious that you're crushing on him" Rouge told Blaze.

"It is not" Blaze said.

"Oh yeah, gonna ask him to the dance?" Rouge asked.

"Why?" Blaze asked.

"I think it's great" Rouge answered.

"Really?" Blaze asked.

"Totally, I get to see you crash and burn!" Rouge told Blaze.

Cuts to Espio randomly playing drums, playing the punch line drum sound.

"Maybe he'll say yes!" Blaze said angrily.

"Maybe, but he has said no to girls much higher on the food chain than you" Rouge told Blaze.

"Well, I'm gonna ask him anyway" Blaze told Rouge.

"Go for it!" Rouge said.

"I will…after practice!" Blaze said angrily.

Rouge crossed her arms with an evil grin on her face.

Blaze, Rouge, Amy, Cosmo, Sally Acorn, Bunnie Rabbot, and Julie Su were practicing their cheerleading in the gym. Suddenly Silver walked in with a megaphone and made an "important" announcement.

"ATTENTION LADIES, IT IS I, SILVER STOPPABLE, CONTRARY TO POPULAR BELIEF; I AM NOT DATING BLAZE POSSIBLE. WHICH IS GOOD NEWS FOR YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Silver announced.

"Hey" Sonic told Blaze while hanging up the Spirit Week banner.

"Oh no" Blaze said to herself.

"THERE IS A RARE HOLE IN MY SOCIAL CALENDAR FOR THIS FRIDAY. PLEASE NOTE, I AM A BON-DIGGITY DANCER. THANK YOU!" Silver continued.

Amy, Cosmo, Sally, Bunnie, and Julie Su started giggling as Silver walked over to the bleachers and sat down and Cheese went back in Silver's backpack.

Blaze, Rouge, Amy, Cosmo, Sally, Bunnie, and Julie Su continued their cheerleading.

"Okay, everybody, Doghouse Pyramid!" Blaze said to the cheerleaders.

Suddenly the Blazunicator started beeping again. Cheese pulled it out of the backpack and gave it to Silver.

"BLAZE, IT"S FOR YOU!" Silver said through the megaphone.

Blaze lost her balance, fell over, and ripped Sonic's banner off.

"BLAZE!" The cheerleaders said angrily.

Silver gave the Blazunicator to Blaze.

"Hot tip on the Naka heist, can you cut practice?" Tails asked Blaze.

Blaze looked at Sonic, he looked sad and disappointed since Blaze accidentally ripped the banner off.

"I'd rather be anywhere but here" Blaze responded.

**Chapter 4: Captured (Nein means No!)**

**Arctic**

Blaze, Silver, and Cheese were in a Snowplow truck driven by their friend Manic; they were going to stop Eggman-Nega. Cheese was freezing cold.

"I told you to bring a jacket Cheese, Chao and snow just don't mix" Silver said as he wrapped Cheese around in some fur.

"Okay, let's recap what we know" Blaze said.

"Check, Sonic the Blue Hedgehog" Silver said as he gave Blaze a picture of Sonic.

"I meant about Eggman-Nega's alpine lair" Blaze told Silver.

"Oh, yeah I got nothing" Silver said.

Blaze took the picture of Sonic from Silver.

"Wait, his middle name is Blue?" Blaze asked.

"Well, it could be" Silver responded.

"You've obviously done your research" Blaze told Silver.

"I assure you the rest of my report is completely factual" Silver responded.

"Gossip you've heard around school?" Blaze asked.

"Moving on, Sonic has rejected invitations to the Spirit Week dance from the following, Nicole Acorn, Princess Elise, Lien Da, Laura Bailey, no relation, and of course Rouge the Bat, no current photo was available" Silver explained while Cheese was showing pictures of the rejected girls.

"Sonic liked Rouge?" Blaze asked.

"And Rouge spiked me, as did Nicole, Elise, Lien, and Laura. High school" Silver said.

The snowplow truck stopped.

"Okay kids, we're here" Manic told Blaze and Silver.

Blaze and Silver got out of the truck.

"Thanks for the lift Manic" Blaze told Manic.

"Aw Blaze, you silly, it's the least I could do after you saved our village from that avalanche last year" Manic said as he handed Blaze her snowboard (from Sonic Rush Adventure).

"No Big" Blaze said.

"So Manic, got any teenage daughters who might wanna go to a big Mobian dance party?" Silver asked Manic.

"Nein!" Manic responded as he gave Silver his snowboard.

"Nine? One's plenty, or maybe two" Silver said.

"Nein means No!" Manic said as he closed the truck door and drove off.

"Hey wait a minute, I helped with that avalanche!" Silver shouted.

"You started it, come on!" Blaze said as she started shredding.

"Right behind you" Silver said as he started hopping on the snowboard and suddenly slipped. Cheese was laughing at him.

"Not a word" Silver told Cheese.

Blaze made it to the bottom of the mountain and took out her spy binoculars and located Eggman-Nega's base.

"Talk to me Tails" Blaze told Tails.

"This is unquestionably Eggman-Nega's latest lair, I've hacked into the security system, but it's tight *sighs* I can't shut down the sensor beams but I could juice the frequency so you can see them" Tails told Blaze.

"Please and thank you" Blaze told Tails.

Tails started typing like crazy and made the beams visible.

Silver finally got up and his board started sliding backwards.

"Hey this isn't so hard, WHOA!" Silver said as he slid off the cliff.

"So Silver, we can't touch the red beams, Silver?" Blaze said as Silver accidentally ran into her.

Silver and Blaze started shredding and jumping over the beams.

Silver fell over and starting sliding over to a beam, luckily he stopped right before he touched it.

Silver and Blaze sighed.

Unfortunately Cheese slid onto the beam and accidentally activated the alarms.

Blaze and Silver were captured.

**Chapter 5: The Battle**

**Eggman-Nega's base**

Blaze and Silver have been taken in to Eggman-Nega's base, there were robot guards everywhere.

"I have never been captured that fast, this is almost as embarrassing as cheerleading practice, Silver!" Blaze told Silver annoyed.

"Embarrassing? Perhaps, but it did get us inside the bad man's lair" Silver responded.

Fiona Fox jumped out of nowhere.

"Don't mind me, I just wanna watch" Fiona said.

Blaze flipped one of the robots and jumped over to Fiona. They were about to fight.

The robot guards started walking towards Silver and Cheese.

"Um, can one of you guys give us a boost?" Silver asked.

The robots activated their laser cannons and pointed them at Silver.

Blaze and Fiona were fighting on top of the steel beam, Blaze was dodging all of her attacks.

"BLAZE!" Silver and Cheese shouted.

Blaze tossed Silver a small container.

"Badical, back off goons, cause I'm packing!" Silver said as he held up the container, it said "Kissy Girl".

"Lip gloss?" one of the guards said while looking at the container.

"Uh, yes, Lip gloss" Silver said as he looked at the container.

The robot guards started laughing.

Blaze kicked Fiona away.

"Silver, open it and hold your breath!" Blaze told Silver.

Silver and Cheese held their breaths as they opened the Lip gloss container, a green gas came out and knocked all the guards out.

Silver and Cheese exhaled.

"What is this stuff?" Silver asked.

**Tails' house**

"Tails, I wish you'd stop taking your father's dirty socks" Tails' mom told Tails.

"Mom, I need those" Tails told his mom.

"For what?" she asked.

"They're integral to my top-secret stink formula" Tails responded.

**Eggman-Nega's base**

Blaze and Fiona continued fighting; fire came from Blaze's fists when she was punching Fiona. Fiona grabbed Blaze and threw her off the beam. She was holding on.

"Sorry, no prize for second place!" Fiona told Blaze.

Fiona was about to stomp on Blaze's hand but she grabbed it and threw Fiona and flipped back onto the beam.

"Silver, Lip gloss me!" Blaze told Silver as he tossed her the Lip gloss container.

Blaze held her breath and opened the container; the green stink gas came out and knocked Fiona out.

"Ugh, that stinks" Fiona said as she fell unconscious.

"BOOYAH!" Silver and Cheese said and they "High Fingered" each other.

Blaze jumped from the beam right in front of Silver.

"Nice work boys, now where's…?" Blaze asked as Eggman-Nega showed up.

"Ah, my teenaged foe, and the buffoon" Eggman-Nega said.

"Well this buffoon knows your secret plan, YOU WANNA STEAL CHRISTMAS!" Silver shouted as he grabbed a Dreamcast from the conveyer belt.

"Not even close" Eggman-Nega said as he took the Dreamcast from Silver.

"So this is a take over the world thing, Silver!" Blaze said angrily.

"Watch, as the state of the art assembly line becomes the ultimate robot warrior!" Drakken announced as the assembly line transformed into a giant robot.

"PINGAS!" the monitor on the robot's body shouted as it grabbed a tank and pulled it in half.

"That would be so cool, if it wasn't gonna hurt us!" Silver said.

The robot started blasting at Blaze and Silver. They hid behind a crate.

"Don't freak out Blaze!" Silver told Blaze.

"I'm not" Blaze told Silver.

"Well that makes one of us" Silver responded.

Blaze got out the Blazunicator and talked to Tails.

"Tails, we're up against a giant robot warrior" Blaze told Tails.

"Which used to be a robot assembly line, according to these schematics, Naka San installed an override module" Tails told Blaze.

The robot lifted the crate.

"PINGAS!" the robot shouted as it smashed the crate.

The robot activated its cannons; Eggman-Nega was controlling it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman-Nega laughed as he locked the target onto Blaze.

Blaze ran and dodged the blasts.

"PINGAS!" the robot shouted again.

"Why did she have to be a cheerleader? If she was on the debate team I would have vaporized her by now!" Eggman-Nega said.

The robot continued firing at Blaze, but she continued dodging them.

"PINGAS!" the robot shouted and blasted again.

There was smoke and fire everywhere, and Blaze was gone.

"She's gone, it's impossible!" Eggman-Nega said.

"Actually it's Possible, Blaze Possible, but that's a common mistake" Silver told Eggman-Nega.

"PINGAS!" the robot shouted again and started blasting at Silver.

"Hey, hey I'm only the distraction!" Silver told Eggman-Nega.

Blaze was climbing up the robot's back with suction cup gloves.

"Where is that override thingy?" Blaze asked.

Suddenly a camera appeared on the robot's back and Blaze punched it.

"Get off my back!" Eggman-Nega said as the robot drilled part of its back.

Blaze found the override module, took out the Blazunicator, and plugged it in.

"Good luck Tails" Blaze told Tails as she jumped off the robot.

"I'm in" Tails said.

**"PASSWORD REQUIRED!"** the computer voice said.

"Huh? Oh great" Tails said.

"Um, Naka?" Tails said as he typed it in.

**"ACCESS DENIED!"**

"Flying kick now!" Silver shouted as he jumped and tried to kick the robot.

The robot grabbed Silver right before he was about to kick it.

"PINGAS!" the robot shouted again.

"And now I'm upside down" Silver said.

"Ooh, the buffoon" Eggman-Nega said.

Cheese fell out of Silver's pocket.

"CHEESE!" Silver shouted.

Blaze grabbled over to Cheese, saved him, and put him in her pocket.

"WHAT!?" Eggman-Nega said.

The robot tried hitting Blaze but she kept jumping and dodging the arms, the robot finally activated the cannon again. Blaze gasped.

"You should have stuck to babysitting, what made you think an ordinary teenage cat could possibly defeat me?" Drakken asked Blaze.

Tails was continuing trying to find out the password.

"Dreamcast?" Tails asked.

**"ACCESS DENIED!" **

"We do not have time for this" Tails said as he continued typing.

"PINGAS!" the robot shouted.

"Pingas!" Tails said as he typed Pingas in the computer.

The robot has been deactivated. Tails appeared on the robot's screen.

"Score!" Tails said.

"Tails" Blaze said.

"What?" Silver and Eggman-Nega said simultaneously.

The robot grabbed Eggman-Nega by the leg.

"No" Eggman-Nega said.

"Busted" Silver told Eggman-Nega.

"Indeed" Eggman-Nega responded.

Fiona threw a piece of metal at the Blazunicator and knocked it off.

Silver and Eggman-Nega were slapfighting each other.

Blaze and Fiona fought again; the robot was going berserk and started spinning.

Silver was getting noxious.

Blaze kicked Fiona into a lever and the robot let go of Silver and Eggman-Nega. Silver was sliding off the robot.

"Bye-Bye Blazey!" Fiona said as she threw another lever and Blaze fell out of the robot.

Luckily Blaze grappled onto the robot and swung around its legs, the robot fell and was about to hit Silver.

Blaze rocketed over to Silver with a huge fire blast coming from her feet and saved him.

"Faster, Faster, Faster!" Silver shouted as Blaze ran past the robot while carrying Silver.

Eggman-Nega and Fiona were hanging from a steel beam.

"YOU THINK YOU"RE ALL THAT, BUT YOU'RE NOT!" Eggman-Nega shouted.

**Chapter 6: Blaze asks Sonic**

**Solerton High School**

Blaze and Silver were walking in the hallway. They defeated Eggman-Nega but Blaze still hasn't asked Sonic to the dance yet.

"Blaze, Eggman-Nega's in jail, Christmas was saved, what's the big?" Silver asked Blaze.

"Okay, first of all he was not trying to steal Christmas! And I gotta tell you Eggman-Nega was easy compared to this" Blaze told Silver.

"Reality check Blaze, if you can defeat an international super freak, you can handle Sonic the Hedgehog" Silver said while showing his "muscles".

The Blazunicator beeped.

"Blaze, he just left third period and he's headed your way" Tails told Blaze.

"What?" Blaze asked.

"Subject, Hedgehog, I triangulated his position on the GPS satellite, he's passing the gym" Tails told Blaze.

Blaze gasped, opened the door to the Janitor's closet and rushed in and grabbed Silver.

"Okay, I think you've crossed a line here" Silver told Blaze.

"I can't do it" Blaze said.

"Target is on the move, closing in, four, three, two, he's on top of you!" Tails told Blaze.

"Maybe I just give up" Blaze said.

"I repeat, YOU CAN HANDLE THIS!" Silver said with the megaphone again.

Blaze started groaning and finally opened the door and saw Sonic.

"Hey" Sonic told Blaze.

"Hey, um, oh, um? I'm sorry about the banner, you know the one I tore down" Blaze told Sonic.

"It was kinda weak anyway" Sonic responded.

"Oh great! I mean too bad, new one's better?" Blaze asked.

"Way Past Better, don't tear it down please" Sonic told Blaze.

"Definitely not, Hehehe, uh? I guess I'll see it at the dance huh? Maybe I'll see you there" Blaze told Sonic.

"At the dance?" Sonic asked.

"Sure, maybe you'll be there, maybe with me?" Blaze asked.

"Are you…what? Asking me to the dance?" Sonic asked Blaze.

"I know, I know, I sound so random but yes, yes I am" Blaze said.

"Cool" Sonic told Blaze.

"Way Past" Blaze said.

"So I'll come by around 7:00" Sonic said as the two of them walked off.

"I need a ride too" Silver said as Sonic accidentally kicked the Janitor door shut, he was locked in.

"You could swing by around 7:15, actually you know my mom's gonna be hemming my pants, so maybe like 7:30" Silver continued.

**Solerton High Spirit Week Dance**

Everyone was dancing at the Solerton High dance, Blaze was dancing with Sonic, Rouge was mad because Sonic was dancing with Blaze, the Blazunicator beeped but Blaze turned it off and continued dancing with Sonic.

Silver was still locked in the Janitor's closet.

"Hello? Somebody let me out, come on, I'm a bon-diggity dancer!"

**STAGE CLEAR, RANK A (THE END!)**


End file.
